


Зажигание

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрвин уговаривает Леви попробовать кое-что новенькое.





	Зажигание

«Ты сидишь на кресле и читаешь какую-то книгу в твёрдом тёмно-зелёном переплёте. На тебе домашние штаны и футболка, слегка растянутый ворот открывает шею и выступающие косточки ключиц. Я останавливаюсь рядом, отчего на желтоватые страницы падает тень, забираю книгу у тебя из рук и откладываю на тумбочку. Затем становлюсь между твоих ног, опираюсь коленом на край кресла, а руками на подлокотники…»

_«Эрвин, прекрати. Я не буду этим заниматься»._  
  
«Но почему? Давай хотя бы попробуем».

_«Нет. Я занят. Поговорим дома. А кресло у нас без подлокотников, кстати»._

 

«Проходя по коридору, я слышу приглушённый шум воды и вижу полоску света, выбивающуюся из-под двери в ванную. Я дёргаю за ручку и понимаю — не заперто. Ждал меня, верно? Внутри столько пара, что я сразу же оказываюсь будто в тумане. Ты любишь мыться очень горячей водой, почти кипятком. Отодвигаю полупрозрачную душевую занавеску и с наслаждением рассматриваю твоё обнажённое тело, по которому вниз сбегают струйки воды. Я не выдерживаю и касаюсь твоей разгорячённой кожи — сначала одними подушечками пальцев, а затем обеими ладонями. Веду ими вниз, до поясницы, и дальше, очерчивая изгибы ягодиц и с силой сжимая их. Приникаю губами к твоему мокрому виску и, закрыв дверь, забираюсь в ванну…»

_«Ты снова за своё? Мы уже говорили об этом не один раз»._

«Всё равно мне кажется, что ты просто стесняешься. Ну же, Леви, это не сложно. Просто представь, что бы ты сделал, и напиши мне об этом».

_«Я до вечера должен сдать два логотипа. Хочешь, представлю, как огребаю от заказчика за проёб сроков, и напишу тебе об этом?»_

«Какой же ты иногда непрошибаемый».

_«Можно подумать, ты не знал об этом с самого начала. Всё, не отвлекай»._

_«А… дверь ты силой мысли закрыл? Или ногой дотянулся?»._

 

«Твой силуэт чётко вырисовывается на фоне окна. Я подхожу ближе и прижимаюсь к твоей спине, обхватываю руками поперёк груди. Наклоняюсь и целую шею над жёстким воротом рубашки — ты только пришёл и ещё не успел переодеться в домашнее, — трусь о неё кончиком носа, пока пальцы одну за одной расстёгивают мелкие пуговицы…»

_«Эрвин, чтоб тебя. Я на совещании»._

«Ты в сети, а значит уже отстрелялся».

_«И теперь, по-твоему, могу заниматься чем попало?»_

«Чем попало ты обычно и занимаешься. Сам же говорил — пока эти зануды со своими цифрами и графиками роста наговорятся, можно уснуть».

_«Чёрт, я всё равно не буду заниматься ЭТИМ во время совещания»._

«Ты отмазываешься».

_«Нет»._

«Сделай мне подарок».

_«Твой др был в октябре»._  
  
«Сегодня праздник».

_«Нет сегодня никакого праздника»._

«Есть».

_«И какой же?»_

«Всемирный день писателя».

_«Ты это только что нагуглил»._

«Ну и что? Зато смотри, какое совпадение».

_«Ты не писатель»._  
  
«Я когда-то писал стихи».

_«Стихи пишут поэты. У них свой праздник, и он не скоро. Я тоже умею гуглить»._  
  
«Я пишу тексты лекций, ведомости, характеристики…»

_«Лучше бы продолжал писать стихи»._

«… и вообще каждый из нас в какой-то степени писатель».

_«Давай только без философии»._

«Неужели тебе совсем-совсем не хочется попробовать?»

_«Мне хочется, чтобы ты от меня отстал. И покурить».  
_  
«Один раз, и я отстану».

_«Твоё грёбаное любопытство меня затрахало»._

«Это значит да?»

_«Это значит тебе повезло, что Рассел сегодня хочет послушать все годовые отчёты»._

«Я отправлю ему бутылку виски».

_«Только попробуй»._

«Анонимно».

_«Где там это сообщение. Уехало хрен знает куда»._

«Сейчас перешлю».

_«Не надо. Нашёл. Праздник сегодня, говоришь?»_

«Да. Так вот. Я медленно расправляюсь с пуговицами на твоей рубашке, запускаю пальцы под ткань, провожу ими по твоему животу…»

«Теперь ты».

«Леви?»

«Что ты там так долго пишешь?»

…

— Привет. Зажигалка есть? Опять где-то свою проебал.

— Что это было? — Эрвин протянул Леви зажигалку, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

Леви молча пожал плечами, прикуривая сигарету. Опустил пассажирское стекло и выдохнул серый дым в окно.

— Ты просил написать. Я написал, — сказал он, глядя на Эрвина в зеркало заднего вида. — А ты чего так рано? У тебя же вроде сегодня ещё пары.

— Пришлось отпустить студентов. Задал им самостоятельно изучить материал.

Леви повернулся к Эрвину в явном ожидании объяснений.

— Всё равно не смог бы вести лекции в таком состоянии, — продолжил тот.

— В каком? — Леви старательно изображал непонимание, но уголок его губ всё же едва заметно дёрнулся вверх.

— Перестань строить из себя святую невинность, я из-за тебя чуть не кончил прямо в учительской, — Эрвин потянулся к Леви, забрал из его пальцев сигарету и затянулся. — А говорил, что никогда этого не делал.

— Не говорил.

Эрвин удивлённо поднял брови.

— И чего же ты тогда так отпирался? — он отвёл руку с сигаретой в сторону, когда Леви попытался её забрать, заставляя того наклониться ближе. Леви нахмурился и замер, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Потому что с тобой мне нравится трахаться не виртуально, а вживую. 

В напряжённом молчании прошло несколько секунд. Эрвин медленно поднес сигарету к губам, Леви проследил взглядом за ярким краем тлеющей бумаги, а затем Эрвин медленно выдохнул дым в сторону и сказал внезапно низким голосом:

— Сейчас мы поедем домой, и ты повторишь вживую всё то, что написал, — и засунул сигарету между приоткрывшихся губ Леви. — Это не обсуждается. Напиши Расселу, что сегодня поработаешь удалённо.

— Не слишком ли много подарков за один день? 

Эрвин прищурился, глядя на Леви так, будто действительно задумался над его вопросом.

— А ещё у нас свечи на прошлой неделе закончились, когда электричество отключали.

— Я заехал в магазин по дороге, — Эрвин кивнул на заднее сиденье, на котором лежала упаковка разноцветных праздничных свечей.

Леви усмехнулся, пристегиваясь и закрывая окно.

— Ну так чего стоим? Забыл, где зажигание?

— С тобой забудешь.


End file.
